Forgive Me
by MercernaryGirl13
Summary: takes place after the episode "a bunch of baby ducks". Benson walked away without a word. Mordecais heart twisted in knots and his stomach turned. Mordecai still remembers what he had done to deserve Benson's harshness, now he wants to apologize.
1. Chapter 1

Heyy! This is my first Regular Show/first ever fic! I'm really excited about this. Any suggestions or requests, feel free to speak up. Okay, just so you know, I'm a HUGE MordeSon fan, so if you don't like MordeSon, well boohoo, no ones making you look at this so don't come crying to me

* * *

><p>o me about it. Enjoy!<p>

"The good news is, the mother came and picked them up. The bad news is…..we destroyed the fountain. So we are probably going to need a few extra chores."

Mordecai blushed a little, looking downward, trying NOT to make contact with Benson's cold, hard stare. Benson was pissed enough as is. The mess of paper work littering the office like a hurricane had just gone through, and the bunch of baby ducks his two most laziest employees had to take care of had made him this way. They were already behind on work, and they had more to clean up now then what they started with. Benson was furious, beyond what words could describe, so he didn't use any. Benson remained silent, swiveled around, and walked away with fists clenched at his sides.

"Benson?"

Benson didn't respond. He was afraid he might snap at them, and not the kind of snap he usually did with words. Mordecai felt embarrassed, as usual, because of Rigby. Yeah, his best friend, who was supposed to keep him out of trouble, was in fact the one getting him into it. His own best friend was getting him in so much trouble with their boss, he was starting to get tired of it. He needed some time away from Rigby, at least every once in a while. He didn't want to make it seem like he didn't want to be his friend anymore, just to rejuvenate. Maybe, make it up to his old best friend. Mordecai blushed at the thought of his old best friend. Mordecai was furious now. Not at Rigby, but himself. How could he be like this around his old best friend, whenever he thought of his old best friend. Then again, the mention of him made tears come to his eyes….Mordecai felt soooo bad about that one Halloween. Mordecai looked in the window to see Benson doing paperwork.

"I'm so sorry Benson….."

"What?"

Rigby pulled Mordecai out of his thoughts with that one word. Mordecai jumped. He had totally forgotten about being beside Rigby.

"Hello? Earth to Mordecai!"

Mordecai shook his head, clearing up the fog that was lazily resting, clouding up his guilty thoughts.

"Nothing…..just..just nothing."

"C'mon bud! You can tell me anything! I'm your best friend."

"Look, I don't want to talk about it, okay?"

"Please tell me!"

"I need to talk to someone right now….but the someone is not you."

With that being said, Mordecai walked away and up to the house.

* * *

><p>Sorry the chappie is so short, I just wanted to see if it would be any good. Reviews plz!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Gently closing the door behind him, he looked to the stairs. His heart beat faster and the stairs seemed to go on forever. Mordecai didn't think he would reach the top, or he didn't want to. His agonizingly slow pace got him to the top of the stairs within five minutes. Mordecai couldn't help but feel afraid. Would he just make Benson even angrier? Would he ruin his already slim chances of repairing their long since decayed friendship? Mordecai felt sick to his stomach. Why did it seem so hard to apologize? Maybe it would be the fact of bringing up the conversation in a casual way. How should he say it? What about "Hey Benson I'm sorry about that one Halloween, can we be friends again? Please?", or "I'm sorry about the acid incident". Dang, it wouldn't be easy, but who said repairing a friendship would be easy? Mordecai trudged to Benson's office and froze outside the door. What mood was Benson in? It would be easier to talk to him while he was calm and not one second away from blowing his stack. Sometimes it was hard to tell, because Benson was usually calm and only showed frustration suddenly, so it was hard to tell when he was pissed off in advance. Mordecai could only hope as he knocked softly on the door.

"Who is it?"

"M-Mordecai…."

"Oh….ugh…Come in."

Mordecai just barely heard the small sound of disgust Benson made at the mention of Mordecai's name. Mordecai shakily went in, closing the door behind him.

"Um, may I sit down Benson?"

"Sure I guess."

Mordecai sat and tried to form a plan to bring up his long overdue apology. Mordecai felt his throat run dry. Benson intimidated him.

"What do you want?"

The sting of Benson's voice made Mordecai shiver. There were sometimes signs Benson was frustrated. His tone of voice was one of them.

"Umm, I finished my job."

"Glad to hear it, that it?"

"I….I wanted to talk to you."

Benson apparently looked unfazed, but on the inside, he was slightly surprised that Mordecai actually wanted to talk to him.

"About?"

"Well, I wanted to….apologize…."

"I'm okay, just do your work and I won't be as frustrated."

"No, no, it's not that."

"Well, then what, spit it out."

"It's about Halloween."

The word Halloween rang in Benson's ears. It reminded him so much of the incident. Benson didn't like Halloween for that reason. Benson looked at Mordecai, but in a different way. The mention of Halloween brought up so many memories. He now saw Mordecai, as he used to be. A human. Benson was surprised he actually remembered what Mordecai used to look like, but who wouldn't remember best friends.

"What about Halloween?"

Benson said it as though the words burned his mouth as they came out.

"The….you know…incident.."

Mordecai sheepishly looked down at his feet, ashamed of himself for what he had done. Benson's eyes widened lightly. Mordecai was apologizing about the incident, after all these years.

"I was hoping….you would forgive me, and maybe….we could…be friends again?"

Benson really had to think about this. Did he really want to be friends again with the one who gave him acid and changed them both into what they were today, not to mention the fact that they had a chance of going to jail. Benson thought about every bad thing Mordecai put them through, but even through all the bad times, Benson missed Mordecai, terribly. Ever since he said he never wanted to see Mordecai again, he felt like he lost half his heart. It was horrible. Mordecai was the only friend Benson had, and he turned him away. After a while of getting used to what Mordecai had done, he found a girlfriend. Veronica. She only filled a small bit of the massive void Mordecai left. After Veronica left him and stole the rest of the heart he had left, he went into a depression. He rarely ate or slept and he rarely went out. He was like a hermit. He developed a short temper and a hot-headed attitude during this period. A quality few people liked. Benson was on the brink of insanity. Finally, Benson had decided enough was enough. He got a job, rented a better apartment, and tried to make friends, but none could ever replace Mordecai. After a year of working as a park manager, he saw someone who made his heart swell with joy and wrench with guilt and anger. Mordecai had come back into his life. Benson felt whole again, just being around Mordecai. Benson slowly realized he needed Mordecai. Maybe even more than a best friend.

"I'm just sorry for what happened. I should have thought before giving you the acid. I was high that night. All I ask is for you to forgive me, it would make me feel a million times better. I can understand your frustration and unwillingness to be my friend again. I just want my friend to forgive me. I deserve to be locked away in jail. I don't deserve your friendship. But everyone deserves a second chance. Think about it…"

With that, Mordecai slowly got up, head hanging in shame and tears started forming. Mordecai put one hand on the door handle.

"Wait, Mordecai."

Mordecai turned around, only to be met with Benson throwing his arms around his neck and hugging him close.

"I'm glad you apologized, but what's done is done, I just don't know if I'm ready to forgive you yet. It's okay for now I guess."

Mordecai looked into Benson's eyes, glittering with happiness. Mordecai smiled and hugged Benson back.

"Alright, now GET BACK TO WORK!"

Benson smiled and winked at Mordecai. Mordecai just smiled back.

"Want to hang out later? Maybe catch up on what happened while we were away?"

"Absolutely."

Mordecai left the room. That went better than Mordecai expected. Benson just sat at his desk, flustered about Mordecai.

'maybe more than a best friend? No, never. Maybe?'

End of chapter 2. Review please!


End file.
